simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Références artistiques
''American Gothic'' *Le tableau que nettoie Bart est American Gothic de Grant Wood. *Le plan d'Apu et Manjula qui suit le départ d'Homer et sa bande de devant le Mini-Marché est une parodie du tableau American Gothic de Grant Wood. ''Arlequin accoudé'' *Marge et Homer visitent le musée d'art de Springfield et passent devant plusieurs tableaux dont Arlequin accoudé. *Quand Bart et Milhouse arrêtent le temps, on peut voir dans la maison des Simpson des tableaux de Picasso dont Arlequin accoudé. ''Arrangement en gris et noir n°1'' *Une copie de Arrangement en gris et noir n°1 de James Abbott McNeill Whistler est accroché dans la chambre de Mr Burns. *Un des tableaux représentant les ancêtres de Mr Burns que l'on aperçoit furtivement est une parodie du tableau. *On peut voir le tableau derrière la machine à habiller les gens. ''Autoportrait'' *Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont Autoportrait de Van Gogh. *On peut voir l'Autoportrait de Van Gogh dans le chariot que tire Lisa chez Rainier Wolfcastle. ''Autoportrait au chapeau de feutre'' Lors du concours de "trucs dégueux", un camion passe dans la rue avec une exposition mobile de tableaux de Van Gogh. On peut y voir, entre autres Autoportrait au chapeau de feutre. ''Autoportrait au singe'' Dans le hall de la partie de l'école réservée aux filles, Lisa est heureuse de découvrir des tableaux peints par des artistes féminins dont Autoportrait au singe de Frida Kahlo. ''Bassin aux nymphéas'' Lorsque Hugolin amène Bart au "Château Maison" à son arrivée en France à bord de son side car, ils traversent différents paysages durant le trajet dont'' Bassin aux nymphéas''. ''Campbell's Soup Cans'' *Un des tableaux aperçus dans la galerie d'art lors de la remise des prix est une référence aux Soupes Campbell peintes par Andy Warhol, emblème du Pop Art. *Homer s'agenouille devant un tableau représentant une boite de soupe de pois de marque Campbell's, il s'agit de la boite de soupe Campbell rendue célèbre par l'artiste Andy Warhol. ''Carol'' Le premier tableau que l'on voit chez Hugh Heffner est une parodie du style du peintre Patrick Nagel. Il fait notamment penser à son tableau intitulé Carol. ''Champ de blé aux corbeaux'' Lorsque Hugolin amène Bart au "Château Maison" à son arrivée en France à bord de son side car, ils traversent différents paysages durant le trajet dont Champ de blé aux corbeaux. ''Christina's World'' *Durant la seconde pub d'Homer, on peut apercevoir des tableaux en arrière plan derrière la cantatrice parmi lesquels Christina's World de Andrew Wyeth. *Quand il arrache la toile de la famille Simpson, Burns révèle une parodie de Christina's World cachée en dessous. ''Chiens jouant au poker'' *Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbre dont Chiens jouant au poker. *La photo que le photographe de rue prend de Petit Papa Noël et de la chienne qu'il a rencontré est une parodie du tableau. *Le tableau sur lequel on peut voir Burns en train de jouer au poker avec des chiens est une parodie du tableau. *La photo que veut prendre Lisa pour le concours de la couverture de l'annuaire est une référence au tableau. *Une des affiches dans la librairie chrétienne est une parodie de A Friend in Need de C.M. Coolidge avec les chiens en train de prier au lieu de jouer au poker. ''Composition'' *Dans la salle d'attente du vétérinaire on peut apercevoir une composition de Mondrian. *L'une des images que l'on voit dans l'écran au dessus du lit au paradis est le tableau Compositions de Piet Mondrian. ''Composition with red, blue and yellow'' *Le tableau à proximité de celui devant lequel Homer s'agenouille fait référence aux "compositions" de l'artiste Piet Mondrian. Ce tableau Composition with red, blue and yellow est déjà représenté plus fidèlement (couleurs exactes) plus tôt dans l'épisode, sur la couverture du magazine "Art In America" que Homer lit dans son lit. *Dans son appartement Lenny possède le tableau Composition with red, blue and yellow de Piet Mondrian. ''Déjeuner sur l'herbe'' Lorsque Hugolin amène Bart au "Château Maison" à son arrivée en France à bord de son side car, ils traversent différents paysages durant le trajet dont Déjeuner sur l'herbe. ''Dempsey and Firpo'' Lors d'un de ses combats de boxe Homer envoie son adversaire hors du ring par dessus les cordes. Il s'agit d'une parodie de la lithographie Dempsey And Firpo du peintre George Bellows. ''Fille aux pieds nus'' Marge et Homer visitent le musée d'art de Springfield et passent devant plusieurs tableaux dont Fille aux pieds nus. ''Freedom from Want'' *La scène de repas chez les Flanders n'est pas sans rappeler le tableau Freedom from want de Norman Rockwell. *La scène du repas de fête dans la prison est une référence au tableau. ''Girl at the Mirror'' La pose que prend Marge lorsqu'elle est devant son miroir est une parodie de Girl at the mirror de Norman Rockwell. ''Guernica'' Le tableau que Otto porte sur son épaule est le célèbre Guernica de Picasso. ''Hommage au carré'' Le tableau que l'on voit en arrière plan à la droite de Marge dans le plan suivant ressemble étrangement aux tableaux de la série Hommage au carré de Josef Albers commencé en 1949 et comprenant des dizaines de peintures du même genre (carrés concentriques avec variations de couleur). ''Jack in the pulpit II'' Dans le hall de la partie de l'école réservée aux filles, Lisa est heureuse de découvrir des tableaux peints par des artistes féminins dont Jack in the pulpit II de Georgia O'Keefe. ''L'Enfer'' Lorsqu'il arrive en enfer, la vision que Bart en a est une référence au panneau droit appelé L'enfer du triptyque Le jardin des délices de Jérôme Bosch. ''L'Etoile ou La Danseuse sur Scène'' Le vendeur de BD lit des livres sur les peintres Dalie, Degas et Miro. L'un des deux tableaux en couverture sont L'Etoile ou La Danseuse sur Scène. ''L'Homme de Vitruve'' *L' image que l'on peut voir sur un mur dans les locaux de l'institut national de la paternité est une référence à L'Homme de Vitruve de Léonard de Vinci. *Durant le rêve d'Homer, on peut voir différentes oeuvres dont celle-ci. ''La bohémienne endormie'' Durant le rêve d'Homer, on peut voir différentes oeuvres dont La bohémienne endormie. ''La Cène'' *Flanders a une copie de La Cène accrochée au dessus de son canapé. *Une copie du tableau dans la salle à manger des Lovejoy. *Ned a ce tableau dans sa salle de jeux. *Le tableau accroché au mur du garage d'Homer est La Cène. *Le plan final de l'épisode est une parodie de ce même tableau, avec Homer à la place de Jésus et ses apôtres à ses cotés. *Il y a une reproduction de La Cène de De Vinci dans le mécanisme de l'énigme que doit résoudre Lisa. ''La Création d'Adam'' *La fresque qui se trouve dans le bureau de poste de Springfield est une parodie de La Création d'Adam de Michel-Ange. *L'image d'ouverture du film de Burns est une parodie de La création d'Adam de Michel-Ange. *A la fin de l'épisode Homer peint sa version de La création d'Adam de Michelange au plafond du salon. ''La Douane'' Le premier tableau devant lequel s'arrêtent Homer et Marge au musée (et qui donnera l'idée de son chef-d'œuvre Homer) est une réplique du tableau de Joseph Mallord William Turner. Marge peint la version Springfield à la fin de l'épisode. ''La Grande Odalisque'' Le second tableau que l'on voit plus tard fait penser aux peintures d'odalisques, notamment à La Grande Odalisque de Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres. ''La Joconde'' *Au musée, les policiers jettent au feu La Joconde de Leonard de Vinci. *Il y a une copie du tableau au musée de Springfield. *Dans le raccourci secret réservé aux tailleurs de pierre plusieurs tableaux de La Joconde sont accrochés sur les murs. *Lors du gag du canapé le tableau du bateau au-dessus du canapé est remplacé par La Joconde. *On peut voir le tableau dans la chambre de Bart. *On peut voir plusieurs copies de ce tableau devant le supermarché Sprawl Mart. ''La naissance de Venus'' La première vision qu'Homer a de Mindy est une référence à La naissance de Venus de Sandro Botticelli. ''La nuit étoilée'' Maggie peint une copie de La nuit étoilée de Van Gogh sur un mur. ''La mort de Marat'' Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont La mort de Marat de Jacques Louis David. ''La tête d'un homme'' *Marge et Homer visitent le musée d'art de Springfield et passent devant plusieurs tableaux dont La tête d'un homme de Picasso. *Quand Bart et Milhouse arrêtent le temps, on peut voir dans la maison des Simpson des tableaux de Picasso dont La tête d'un homme. ''Le Cri'' *Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont Le Cri. *Le personnage contre qui Homer s'imagine jouer au baby foot au musée est le personnage se trouvant sur le tableau Le Cri. *Le tableau que Dolph a volé est Le Cri. ''Le Fils de l'homme'' *Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont Le Fils De L'Homme de René Magritte. *Dans l'école pour surdoués un enfant est en train de peindre Le fils d'un homme de René Magritte. *La pochette du CD de bruits de musée qu'offre la chaîne PBS et sur laquelle on voit un homme portant un chapeau melon et regardant un tableau représentant une pomme, référence au tableau au Fils de l'homme. ''Le Rêve'' Lorsque Hugolin amène Bart au "Château Maison" à son arrivée en France à bord de son side car, ils traversent différents paysages durant le trajet dont Le Rêve. ''Le Sommeil'' Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont Le Sommeil de Salvador Dali. ''Le syndic de la guilde des drapiers'' *Lors de leur promenade les Simpson passe devant un chariot sur lequel on peut voir Le syndic de la guilde des drapiers de Rembrandt. *L'une des images que l'on voit dans l'écran au dessus du lit au paradis est le tableau Le syndic de la guilde des drapiers de Rembrandt. ''Le vieux guitariste'' *Marge et Homer visitent le musée d'art de Springfield et passent devant plusieurs tableaux dont Le vieux guitariste. *Quand Bart et Milhouse arrêtent le temps, on peut voir dans la maison des Simpson des tableaux de Picasso dont Le vieux guitariste. ''Les demoiselles d'Avignon'' *Marge et Homer visitent le musée d'art de Springfield et passent devant plusieurs tableaux dont Les demoiselles d'Avignon. * Quand Bart et Milhouse arrêtent le temps, on peut voir dans la maison des Simpson des tableaux de Picasso dont Les demoiselles d'Avignon. ''Les Tournesols'' Il y a une copie du tableau Les Tournesols de Van Gogh au musée de Springfield. ''Les trois musiciens'' *Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont Les trois musiciens. *La troisième séquence du rêve d'Homer est une parodie du tableau Les trois musiciens de Pablo Picasso. ''Painting A 1933'' Le tableau que regarde Lisa au musée est une oeuvre de Joan Miro. ''Portrait de Jeune Homme'' Un des tableaux que Abraham sort du coffre est le Portrait de Jeune Homme de Raphael, un tableau dérobé par les nazis pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et jamais retrouvé. ''Portrait inachevé de George Washington'' Dans la classe de Lisa est accroché le portrait inachevé de George Washington peint par Gilbert Stuart. ''Marilyn'' *Parmi toutes les peintures représentant Marge qu'Artie a chez lui il y a une parodie du tableau de Marilyn de Andy Warhol. *L'image géante de Flanders projetée dans la boite est une parodie du portrait de Marilyn Monroe peint par Andy Warhol dans les années 60. *On voit ce tableau avec Krusty à la place de Marilyn Monroe. ''Montée et descente'' *Les escaliers sur lesquels la foule fait la queue pour l'attraction H2Whoa au Mont Splashmore est une référence au tableau Ascending and descending (Montée et descente) de Maurits Cornelis Escher. *Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont celui-ci. ''Mystère et mélancolie d'une rue'' Les intermèdes au début et entre chaque partie de cet épisode montre Bart dans une galerie d'art passant devant de nombreux tableaux célèbres dont Mystère et mélancolie d'une rue de Giorgio de Chirico. ''Nature morte à la bible ouverte'' Lors du concours de "trucs dégueux", un camion passe dans la rue avec une exposition mobile de tableaux de Van Gogh. On peut y voir, entre autres Nature morte à la bible ouverte. ''Nature morte au panier de pommes'' Le tableau derrière lequel est caché le coffre fort est la Nature morte au panier de pommes de Paul Cézanne. ''Nighthawks'' *Lorsque Abraham Simpson réfléchit à ce qu'il va faire de l'argent qu'il a hérité on le voit assis à un bar. Il s'agit d'une référence au tableau Nighthawks de Edward Hopper. *Le plan où l'on voit Rex Banner assis dans un bar avec Lou et Eddie est la reproduction du tableau Nighthawks de Edward Hopper. ''Nuit étoilée'' Lors du concours de "trucs dégueux", un camion passe dans la rue avec une exposition mobile de tableaux de Van Gogh. On peut y voir, entre autres Nuit étoilée. ''Paire de sabots de cuir'' Lors du concours de "trucs dégueux", un camion passe dans la rue avec une exposition mobile de tableaux de Van Gogh. On peut y voir, entre autres Paire de sabots de cuir. ''Persistance de la mémoire'' *Il y a une copie du tableau Persistance de la mémoire de Salvador Dali au musée de Springfield. *La scène où Homer se retrouve sous une "montre molle" qui lui tombe dessus et le mouille fait référence au tableau Persistance de la mémoire de Salvador Dali. *Le vendeur de BD lit des livres sur les peintres Dalie, Degas et Miro. L'un des deux tableaux en couverture sont Persistance de la mémoire. ''Relativity'' Le gag du canapé est une référence au tableau Relativity de MC Escher. ''Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops'' e tableau qui était accroché au dessus du lit d'Homer quand il était enfant est probablement une copie du combat entre un tyranosaure et un triceratops peint par Charles Knight. ''Un Dimanche d'été à l'Ile de la Grande Jatte'' Le dessin de Barney avec lequel il veut payer Moe est la réplique du tableau. ''Washington crossing the Delaware'' *Lorsque Hugolin amène Bart au "Château Maison" à son arrivée en France à bord de son side car, ils traversent différents paysages durant le trajet dont Washington crossing the Delaware. *Dans sa galerie de tableaux Burns possède une copie du tableau. *Quand le plombier touche le mur de la cuisine celui-ci se craquele pour former une reproduction du tableau. ''Whitewashing the fence'' La scène où l'on voit Nelson peindre une clôture et un autre enfant en train de le regarder est une parodie de l'illustration intitulée Whitewashing the fence de Norman Rockwell qui représente Tom Sawyer en train de blanchir une palissade à la chaux sous les yeux de Huck Finn.